Almost Is Never Enough
by Annie D134
Summary: The Journey of love, life reality and moving on.
1. Preface

**_Hi you guys! So here is the preface to my second story I was telling you about. Again, I apologize if I may have disappointed anyone about the cancellation of "I Can't Be Who You Are" but whatever. Anyway, I'll Be updating soon; The theme song for this chapter is "Almost Is Never Enough" by Ariana Grande featuring Nathan Sykes._**

_"Almost, almost is never enough_

_So close to being in love_

_...and we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_but almost is never enough."_

"We're over,"

No matter what the language or the situation leading to those words were, everyone found them hard to comprehend. But when the words are spoken to you in a way that makes even the kindest person want senseless violence as vengence, somehow the meaning comes quite clear. In every normal cliche story written since the beggining of the era of melodrama, the woman in this situation would always answer back with the same, obvious line.

"Whatever it is I did wrong, we can fix it."

And of course in that story, the guy replies back with the infamous line,

"It's not you, it's me."

And who could forget this line:

"Let's just stay friends."

Then after a number of shameless pleas and false promises, the girl simply waks away, giving up on their meant-to-be, crowd-pleasing romance.

But that's not at all how this story goes.

Instead of the dramatic intake of breath at the words, 'We're over', there is no surprise upon my face when my should've-been fiancee, Mike, says them. Of course there isn't, I'd already known that this was to happen for months now; I knew of the other woman for far too long. But of course some of the things he says does manage to surprise me.

"'She's pregnant..."

"...She says she's three months along now..."

"...I'm sorry, but I have to be there for her; I can't let her go through this alone..."

"...maybe if you forgive me, we could just stay friends."

He's silent after he has finished his speech and I just stare at him, no emotion marks my skin, and I want nothing more than to hurt him deep.

So I do.

The sharp high-pitch sound is like music to my ears and I am actually happy at this moment, ecstatic even.

But then I remember we aren't at home, or at a resturant or even at a library.

We are at church, and every pair of eyes in the room looks at the red handprint on Mike's face, then they flicker toward me. I ignore the gawks and stares and whisper calmly. "Who is she?" His eyes give no hint,no emotion, and no sympathy when he says her name and breakes my heart.

"Alex, your sister."


	2. 1) Cry

**Welcome back, so I'm going to make this chapter a little shorter than I want to but, I'll be returning in a few days or a week with chapter 2! The theme song for chapter tow is "Cry" by Rihanna**

"Cry" Rihanna

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside, my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip, what's happening_

_I stray from love, this is how I feel_

Three months, two weeks, and six days.

All spent on anger, betrayal and disappointment in the only two people I trusted. All of those late nights whispering to each other how we'd get married on a beach and have three kids, a two-story home and a small dog.

All for nothing.

As much I'd love to say that breaking up with Mike didn't make me want to crawl in a fetal position and cry, I'd be lying. I'd known all long that he was cheating; but for him to confirm it, and for _her_ to be my sister, it just killed me. So now here I was, broken, tattered, drinking away problems and feeling utterly alone.

A vibration coming from my left pocket brings me back to the present and when I see the name on my phone, I answer it. "Hey mom,"

"Bella, where have you been? You were supposed to be here for dinner, everyone's waiting for you,"

_Oops_, forgot. Oh well, it wasn't like I was actually planning to go. "Yeah, I'm sorry"-not-"I can't make it."

It's silence for a beat and when she speaks next, she's whispering. "Bella, Alex wants you there. Can you just...stop by, please?"

_What? _ "I'm not coming, mom. I've got...other things to do" other things that don't require choking my little sister death.

Oh, did I mention how Alex was-and still is-still eighteen when she knocked herself up with Mike?

Yeah, exactly why I should'nt move an inch from where I was.

"Please, Bella? I know the whole thing with Alex is tough right now, but she's still your sister and-"

"Yeah, and if she wants to stay that way, I'd suggust you not to invite me."

"Bella!" she practically shattered my eardrum and even though she couldn't see me, I shrugged. It wasn't like I was actually going to apologise for what I felt. There was a shuffling on the other line and after a few seconds of mumbling i couldn't make out, another voice erupted on the phone.

"Auntie Bwella?"

"Hey Alice, how's my favorite niece?" Alice was my older brother, Emmett's, four year old daughter; everytime I saw her, she was becoming a young-female Emmett. As if the world needed another one.

"Gammy say you not coming to dinner," there's a murmmer in the background before her voice returns. "She say you mad at Auntie Alebs" I internally groan; they would tell her that. "Yeah, but it's a sister thing, okay?" She giggles back an 'mkay' before I hear my mother's voice again. "She misses you, you know...both of them do" I exhale almost all the air in my lungs when she says this; I already know what she means by both of them.

"Look Mom, I gotta go. Maybe next time?" and before she even has time to answer, I hang up. Okay, so I lied. There was obviously no way I would go, not when I'm sitting in a bar so very close to my first stage of my drunken faze. The noises around me were filled with others nearing the same drunken reverie and it wouldn't be long before most of the lightweights started throwing or streaking down the street.

Including me.

"Ugh," I pushed my empty glass to the middle of the table and my head slumped down toward the table, making a low thud of a noise. I'd been here for only a half hour and I was already drunk and quickly reaching the _everyone-and-everthing-is-pissing-me-off _phase. Footsteps echoed and stopped at my table, I could faintly hear the sounds of a liqiud being poured into a cup and I knew even withought looking up, it was Seth; the world's best bartender. "Bella?" My head turned toward the voice and I looked up to see his dirty-blonde hair in his water-blue eyes, which stared down at me with concern. "Hey Seth," my voice resembled one of a kid taking to an adult. "You know, if you get drunk enough and lean your head on a table, it sounds like the ocean." Yeah, I was deffinately starting sound like an idiot.

He sighed, the air coming out in one puff, and placed a hand on the table near my head. "Bella, I'm taking you home. So," He pushed the now-filled cup to my outstretched hand on the table. "Enjoy," I smiled at him and lifted up my head. After picking it up slowly, i used one finger to tap it against the glass a few times and then, without hesitation, chugged down the clear drink. Only to discover:

"Wait, is this water?" I stared at him, too shocked at his disceiving. He 'd pressed his lips together in a tight line during my chugging-barely clinging to sanity-but, when he saw the expression on my face, he burst out laughing, hardly standing on his feet. My eyes narrowed but it wasn't long before I, too, was doubling over in laughter. He wiped away a stray tear and lokked down at me and after gently grabbing my hand and hoisting me on my feet, he grinned.

"Alright, let's take you home,"


	3. 2) Question Existing

**Sorry it took me so long to put up the chapter, but between school, work and writer's block; it was hard to keep up. But anyways, here's chapter two: the theme song is "Question Existing" by Rihanna.**

_**Take me apart, piece by piece**_  
_**Sorrow decrease, pressure release**_

_**I put in work**_  
_**Did more than called upon, more than deserved**_  
_**When it was over, did I wind up hurt?**_  
_**Yes, but it taught me, before a decision, ask this question first**_

_**Who am I living for?**_

"Psst, Bella?"

I groaned and turned my head the opposite way of the voice. It was way too early for this.

"C'mon Bella, wake up" the voice pleaded again. I groaned again, this time placing my pillow over my head; anything to stay asleep. It was silent and then without warning, my covers were ripped off and a blinding light shined through my eyelids. "Ugh, please just leave me be. Take the t.v, but let. Me. Sleep." I could hear a guy's voice laughing on my right, but I remained still. "Bella, just wake up or Emmett'll push you off the bed," I peeked out through one eye, away from the light, and saw a familiar pair of amused green eyes that diffinately didn't belong to my brother.

They belonged to Edward Cullen,

my brother's best friend,

one of my best friends,

my roomate.

I sighed exageratingly before pushing myself up into a sitting position. "Why are you here, it's too fucking early in the mornin' to bother me," I glared at the two bafoons in question and frowned when my actual sibling guffawed through a covered mouth. " Wow, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but alas, you won't ruin my mood." He was practically vibrating in his seat. Edward snorted loudly as I rose an eyebrow at my brother. "Emmett, if you're up this early, Rose must not be putting out, huh? You know you could always just masturbate," He immediately stopped and glared at me, while his best friend clutched his stomach, barely holding in laughter at our exchange. Emmett stuck his tongue out at me; his smile returning and he resumed his excited jumping. "Actually Rose doesn't know I'm home yet, just got here a half hour ago. But rest assured, she'll be happy to see the 'Emm-ster'" He rose a hand through his hair and grinned mischeviously; basically letting me in on something pure TMI. Emmett had flown out to Japan for a seven-month-long business trip, he'd been helping foster children, there, find better homes and set them on track for better futures.

Being six foot-seven inches and having the muscles of a retired wrestler, the irony was almost ludacrous.

"Whatever, dude. Anyways, what time is it?" I layed back down on my back and stared at the ceiling, too tired to check for myself. I heard a snort "It's two in the afternoon," Edward answered me before he, abrubtly,grabbed my arm and lifted me off the bed. I stumbled a bit and he had to use a second arm to steady me.

"Jerk," I muttered and he threw a grin my way before he left the room. After throwing another glare at Emmett, who was pressing his lips together to hide his amusement, I left the room and headed toward the kitchen. I looked through through the refrigerator and found a carton of orange juice on the top shelf. After pouring myself a cup, I walked in the livingroom and stood behind the large khaki couch. As I run a hand on the leather interior, I find myself somehow thinking of the first day I saw the hideous thing.

_It was actually a year ago, I'd just come home from a impossibly everlasting day of working as an architect, but when I walked through the door-after nearly spilling my coffee on the door-I was full alert. "Edward?" I pratically yelled. Edward, who'd at the time had been my roomate for only three weeks, entered the room, knowing exactly what I was asking. "I know what you're thinking, but it's only there to protect my manhood."_

_"Protect your manhood?"_

_"Yeah, duh, almost everything in this house is 'girlified' or whatever word I'm looking for. I mean seriously, what's up with the walls?" he gestured towards the black and white intricate design. I glared at him, thinking about smashing his head into that wall. "Dude, it's not 'girlified,' it's classy"_

_"It's feminine,"_

_I made a gesture to myself. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm a female. I mean I do have boobs."_

_He gave me a weird glance and, like a real drama queen, placed both hands on both sides of his face. "Really, those are boobs? I thought they were the mumbs."_

_I'd thrown a pillow, my coffee and a tantrum, but eventually he was forgiven, the couch was kept and the walls were painted navy-blue afterward. _

_Compromise was the number key to living in the same house with the world's most sexist guy in history._

"So,Bella, where's Mike?"

I'd been drinking a glass of orange juice, but when Emmett asked that and brought me out of my reverie, I nearly spit out my drink. I had a mini coughing fit for a few seconds before I felt a hand pound almost painfully on my back, effectivally ending my chocking. I turned around to see Emmett looking down at me with a mix of concern and curiousity. "Thanks, I'm good." I brush past him into the kitchen, searching through sevral drawers before I encounter a small rag to dab the juice out my shirt. "Alright," he says propping himself up on the doorway and looking at me. "What happened?"

For some odd reason, I'm suddenly angry at nothing, so I'm fairly shocked at myself when I suddenly blurt out:

" Go ask that whore you call a sister."


End file.
